


【维勇】百年孤独（第六章）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox





	【维勇】百年孤独（第六章）

8  
自那晚后维克托便不必隐瞒什么了，所以的负担都被卸下，他无需再用魔法伪装自己，只是晚上他仍得让身子温暖，因为太冰了会让勇利睡得不舒服。

长老们的不满愈积愈烈，下令维克托必须在半年之内回到那个世界，而男人对此置若罔闻。

维克托终于公开了，那晚他邀请勇利跳了一支缠绵的舞，微凉的薄唇一次次擦过青年的额角与鼻尖，手掌紧紧箍住纤细的腰肢，并在结束之时当众拥吻，直到察觉对方气息凌乱，性器略微挺立才肯将爱人打横抱出，坐车回家。

在之后的日子里，勇利会在晚宴的餐桌上用牙为男人咬掉衬衫袖口的脱线；会让对方替自己喝下不喜欢的酒水；也会在剧院的舞台下拿出绣有Nikiforov的手帕拭泪。而与此同时，维克托也乐得告诉各位贵族他们订购的胜生家的瓷器现在运送到了哪个海峡。

有一次，男人用魔法瞬间同熄了宴会场上的所有蜡烛，他才刚在漆黑中摸索到爱人的左手，唇和唇便印在了一起。待大厅重现光明时，除了他们还有几对情侣衣衫不整，女人的唇上都覆有意味不明的水渍，其中还包括一位夫人和皇室成员。

他们很有肆无忌惮的意味。

谁都知道，能献给对方的时间不多了。

9  
“维克托，我家又有佣人遇害了。”  
“啪”的一声，笔尖折断。

“严重么？”

“还好，不是致命伤。”

她是这个月的第七位。平心而论，长老们已经手下留情了，即使距离他们命令的时间只剩短短五天也没有伤害勇利的家人，毕竟老头子们也不想把维克托逼得太紧——优秀的后代可是越来越难寻了。

维克托考虑了无数种方案，然后又将它们一一推翻。以他目前的实力是无法去反抗长老的，那无异于螳臂当车，男人比任何人都清楚对方压倒性的实力优势。

当真要离别了。

“维克托！真利姐她！”

信刚写到一半，墨水瓶被“哐当”一声打翻在纸上，黑色的汁液顺着桌角流到地面，被维克托一脚踩上。男人自己却不自知，只顾和勇利一起飞奔回胜生家的府邸。冲进长女的房间，青年看见自己的姐姐醒着，只是脸色苍白，躺在床上无力动弹。  
医生解释说她并无大碍，只是普通贫血罢了。

贫血。

“勇利，我不想你和你的家人受到伤害。”  
“所以我先离开一段时间，稳住他们再回来找你。”  
维克托坐在壁炉前，搓着手告诉爱人自己暂时的安排，这是最安全、最妥帖、最不会引起变数的方法。

“你不会回来了。”  
勇利第一次这样反驳爱人，壁炉的火苗光亮打在他脸上。

“我会，我会的，勇利。”  
男人握住青年的手，十指相扣，柔声承诺着。

“可我那时已经老了！”  
青年坐在维克托对面，手肘撑在膝盖上让身子前倾，将手指扣得更紧，火苗烧进他眼睛里，刺得生疼。他知道，知道面前的爱人已逃过了时间的制裁，可自己不同。

“我不会那么久后才回来。”

“那又如何？”  
“我还是会老、会死！”

“我无法陪你度过余生。”

那是从一开始就横亘在他们中间的，无解的难题。

除非……

“初拥我吧。”  
青年凝视着自己的爱人，目光透出的坚定决心一如千年前赤身裸体走上祭坛甘心献身的美丽少女，吐字清晰而标准。

男人不可置信地起身走到青年面前，单膝跪地，虔诚地在爱人手背印下一吻，唇还停留在光滑的皮肤上，声音苦涩。  
“那边是地狱。”

“可地狱里有你。”  
青年俯下身去，亦牵起对方的手回吻。

“你不会快乐的。”  
淡然了百年的声线已近颤抖。

“没关系，让我自己决定它。”  
“我的丈夫。”

10  
只剩三天。

维克托向长老传达了意愿，老头子们也同意不再找胜生家的麻烦，只要维克托能回来，创造多少新生儿都无所谓。

他们辞了所有仆人，维克托让玫瑰藤蔓爬满了花园又覆盖住宅邸，不过他还是在这里彻底被黑暗所埋葬之前抓紧时间为勇利画了幅油画，即使青年在月光下恬静的笑容美得不似人间真实，男人却仍搜刮着自己的枯竭记忆，非要用暖色调将月光画为日光才算满意。

夜晚他们走出宅邸，在如水的月色下漫步，走过这座城市的大街小巷，绕过所有的曲折回廊，抚摸过普通幸福人家房屋砖墙的潮湿缝隙。维克托坐着在泰晤士河面上漂动的小船，沿河岸陪勇利去看望青年曾爱过的人。

白天他们紧锁大门，在家中的任何一处相爱。勇利赤裸着双足，足音被纹样华丽的柔软地毯吸收，像猫一样悄无声息。他全身只穿一件丈夫的衬衫，系上中间的三个扣子，大敞的领口露出吻痕，方便维克托随时将手伸进去爱抚乳尖。柔嫩的大腿根部泛红，连同微挺的性器一起被衬衣下摆掩盖，随走路的动作若隐若现。

青年躺在男人的身下，随一次深过一次的顶弄疯狂地扭动着腰肢以配合对方，他双腿大张，甚至主动伸出双手扳开臀缝邀请丈夫进得更深，后穴欢愉地容纳下性器，用湿热紧致的软肉吮吸服侍着。半张的嘴若不是在接吻便是传出或短促或淫浪的呻吟与尖叫。红嫩的乳尖被咬得又疼又痒，让他忍不住去揉捏，小腹上沾满了自己的精液，他已经太熟悉仅靠后穴便达到高潮。

缠绵中他无意一瞥，看见了床头镜子中的自己：眼角绯红，迷蒙的眸中盛着耽于欲望的快乐。

维克托也看见了，随即想到什么，挥手把对面的墙变成了大镜子，他把勇利环在自己怀里，正对墙壁，让青年睁眼看清自己的样子：后穴已经是一片淫糜的粉色，却还在不停翕动着，即使咽下了精液仍不肯满足，还贪婪地吞吐着男人的性器，淫水顺着大腿蜿蜒流下。

“还……可以再用力…”  
青年转过头向丈夫索吻，在迷乱中不得要领地胡乱舔舐含咬他的唇瓣。

他被陡然发狠地男人压住，承受起新一轮的抽插，性器直顶到最深处，近乎残忍地一遍遍碾过敏感点才肯罢休，诱惑男人的嘴里传出一声高过一声的哭叫，双腿紧紧勾住对方上下摇晃的腰，灭顶的高潮冲击着青年的承受能力。

“不……要……不要了！”  
“维克托停……停下……”

“求你了……嗯…”

他的意识涣散，只凭本能地用刚在对方背上抓挠过的手指抚上了丈夫的脸颊，透过含着的朦胧泪水看见了他近日里总舒展不开的眉。然后又因高潮而脱力，任由男人捉住自己的手，不厌其烦地一次次吻上手心。

维克托不顾爱人的求饶，俯下身含住他的唇，堵住呻吟的去路，变成一声声抓挠在心上的软糯轻哼。在最后一次顶弄中终于舍得射在勇利温热的后穴里，感受到怀中的纤细身躯已瘫软无力，仍包裹性器的后穴软肉在轻微颤抖挽留着自己。这时候他便紧紧地搂抱住青年，让他的心脏的有力跳动随紧贴的胸膛传递给自己，渴望着能将他揉碎后再溶进自己的血肉的之中，永世不分。

起初他们还会去餐厅用餐，维克托让勇利坐在自己腿上，变出他想吃的一切，有紫菜包裹着的小团米饭，也有油炸到金黄的鲜嫩猪排。后来他们干脆连这些时间都省下，青年饿了就去含一块备在家中各处的巧克力。

那天，勇利被维克托搂得太紧热到发汗醒来，睁眼看见男人没睡，正细细地看着自己，隔空描摹眉眼。一句话都不消说，只眼波交错，便为丈夫敞开了身躯。

这是他们每天的生活，宅邸之外日照西斜，街上熙熙攘攘，宅邸之內，一对恋人抵死缠绵，像盛大的狂欢。

其实勇利隐约明白，为什么维克托要做得这么疯狂，但他不敢想。

最后的下午终于来了，他们刚做过，现在便不再动弹，只沉默地躺在那张大床上，侧着身凝视对方，呼吸交绕在一起，在静谧中相爱。

“时间还够，回去看看他们……”

“不！”  
青年斩钉截铁地拒绝了对方的提议，这几日里第一次别开了男人的视线。

“不去了……”  
不用看也知道，他眸子里一定噙满了泪水，紧闭的唇齿里藏满了对亲人的眷恋。

“千万记得抹去他们对我的记忆……”

“当然。”

11  
初拥开始了。

青年驯服地躺在丈夫怀里，露出线条柔美流畅的脖颈，细小的青色血管是四年前将维克托吸引来的东西。

“不会疼的。”  
男人柔声说着，用自己冰冷的手安慰青年。

獠牙伸出，刺入爱人柔软细腻的皮肤，他听见牙齿与血肉摩擦的声音，勇利的身子开始轻轻颤抖，指甲掐进维克托的腰侧肌肉，留下月牙形状的红痕。

鲜活温热的生命被抽离，甘美的味道在维克托口腔中蔓延再滑过喉咙，那口血咽下去就好像暖了四肢百骸，吸血鬼早已停止跳动的心脏似要重新复活。同时，爱人强而有力的心跳却开始变得缓慢，明亮的眸逐渐暗淡下去，却还恋恋不舍地倒映着自己丈夫的容貌，最后终于肯阖上双眼，睫毛如蝶翼轻颤，等待拥有一双红瞳后再度醒来。

后来，那味道永恒地凿进了公爵的记忆深处，夜夜如有蚂蚁爬过喉口。据克里斯托夫侯爵说，在以后百年的岁月里维克托都不再吸食人血，即使是十七岁处女的鲜血也无法让他心动。

感受到青年已失去意识，男人便立刻停止了吸食，用舌尖舔去残留的血迹，吻上咬痕让伤口复原。

他的指尖滑过爱人完好如初的脖颈，无名指的戒指提醒着他，要他记住这四年间青年带给自己的无限快乐。

其实是他在陪伴自己，用不为人知的柔情展现出世间的美好，让自己幸福地度一个又一个原本孤独的寂寥长夜。

维克托咬上自己的手腕，含了一口鲜血，去触碰爱人的唇，他的血染红了青年的嘴角，将因失血而苍白的脸色衬得些微妖娆。

对，就是这样，现在将这口血喂给他，他便成了自己的同类，会在那个世界里永生永世地存活下去，将自己拯救。

可是他舍不得。

他舍不得勇利承受身体构造改变的钻心疼痛。

他舍不得勇利就此失去在阳光下行走的权利。

他舍不得勇利去那个永远都飘着浓烈血腥味道的世界里。

他舍不得勇利亲眼看着熟悉的世界分崩离析，最爱的人们相继逝去。

他舍不得，让勇利在黑暗中无情而无尽地存活下去。

男人的喉结翻滚，在青年温热的呼吸催促中，离开了他曾含咬过无数次的唇，就着此生最无悔的痛苦将那口鲜血复又自己咽下，用冰冷的指尖拨开爱人的细软黑发，吻上他光洁的前额，轻轻在他耳边说最后说上一次：

“我爱你。”

眷恋而缠绵。

他没看见，青年的眼角有泪水滑落。

维克托抱起勇利走进浴室，消了所有情爱的痕迹。

他送青年回家，把自己的所有物品都尽数毁掉。淡蓝色的光芒自指尖而起，扩散至整个城市。待颜色消失之时，那个躺在床上的年轻人便不会再记得，自己曾用尽一生的气力和孤注一掷的决绝去深爱这个站在床头的悲伤男人。

维克托将一切都做的滴水不漏，甚至翻找出那枚青年早已不戴的十字架，将银链重新换成了皮质的细绳。唯一一点私心是他也抹去了勇利关于马卡钦的记忆，男人将那只在长廊外呜咽扒门的贵宾犬带走了，在那条狗仅存的十几年生命里，男人常透过那双眼睛去怀念它的主人。

后来，男人在日记里写：

我太爱他。  
所以我不要他来此陪我。

俄文圆润而工整，用戴了一枚结婚戒指的右手写成。

【TBC】


End file.
